Tenkaichi Budokai BLUE EXORCIST
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Travel with us to the most exiting fighting show in ages the True Cross Tencaichi Budokai! Where students and teachers alike go head to head in a martial arts battle. Follow Rin and his friends in a adventure of a lifetime when the qualifying rounds are only there first problem but what if Rin has to face Ryugi? Find out in this new martial arts DBZ ESK story with martial arts! Yah


The Exorcist Budokai

A Tenaichi Budokai in Blue Exorcist

Chapter 1:The Qualifying Round

In the heart of True Cross Academy they have every year around Christmas time called "The Tenaichi Budokai" where qualified exorcists have the chance to fistfight other exoricists and magic is stricly forbidden. The event is held worldwide and worldwide torists come and see the magic that this had to offer. Our contestants are listed as so!

-Rin Okumura: Age 15

-Yukio Okumura: Age 15

-Renzo Shima: Age 15

-Ryugi Suguro: Age 15

-Author A Angel: Age 25

-Shura Kirigakure: Age 18(Or not)

-Amaimon: Age unknown

-Lucifer: Age unkown

-Kinzo Shima: Age 17

-Juzo Shima: Age 20

-Mamushi Hojo: Age 21

Nori Paku: Age 15

These brave souls take the chance of a lifetime to win a whole amounts of money and have the chance to be famous!

-The Day of the Budokai-

"Rin you ready?" Yukio asks Rin as he got on his fighting gear which is no shirt and just sport shorts with his tail showing. "Most of the watchers have no seer of demon" Rin said as Yukio smiled "I am leaving by guns here because magic and weapons are not allowed, which I can see why" Yukio said as he looked out the window at the parade of people and outsiders line up at the arena. "So lets do this, but if we fight then I am totally kicking your ass" Rin said as he smiled as they walked out.

Shiemi walked passed them as Shiemi turned "Good luck! I will be in the stands cheering you on!" Shiemi said as Rin waved "Okayyyyyyy!" Rin said as Yukio grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the qualifying rounds. They seen some familer faces "Satan's child have not seen you for quite a while, you calmed down?" Juzo said as he smiled as he was rubbing Shima's head "Stop that Juzo!" Shima said "You know Yaozo is here he is going to watch over us" Kinzo said with his rock band shirt on.

"Mamushi how can you fight with one eye?" Juzo asks his wife Mamushi Hojo as she said "I have trained in the hearing and movement classes. so I do not need sight for fighting" Mamushi said as she stood there. "Hey friends yo Okumura" Ryugi said as he was walking without no shirt on, all the girls took a quick glance and they kept on looking. "Rin! Hoped you trained!" Shura said with her usual bikini and short shorts as her boobs were flopping as all the boys now watched. "Hope you got some moves, if you don't then you have failed" Shura said as she smushed his head in her boobs. "Ack fooey!" Rin said as Shima was again jealous.

"Now let us begin! Please draw a number and if you get a number plz look on the board and see which arena you will be placed and fighting in!" The game maker said as Rin grabbed a paper "12" Rin said as he looked on the board "Man I am in Block A!" Rin said as Yukio grabbed a number "67" Yukio said as he looked "Block B" Yukio said. Then Renzo,Juzo and Kinzo picked up numbers "27" Renzo said "Block A" Shima said as Kinzo looked at his card "13" Kinzo said "I am facing the big man! Nice!" Kinzo said as Rin looked over at Kinzo "Damn if I don't beat him I cannot make Shiemi think I am all that!" Rin whispered as Juzo looked at his card "1" Juzo said as he looked "Block A" Juzo said as Mamushi picked up a card "2" Mamushi said "I am facing my own husband, kinda exciting" Mamushi said as Juzo growled at her. Shura and Ryugi picked numbers "3 AND 4" Shura and Ryugi said as they looked at each other. "So Shura you fightin a student, I wanna see that" Author said as he picked up a card "190" Author said "Last block" Author said as a face popped up "Um can I bail" Nori said as the gamemaker nodded as her name was erased from the board,

"Okay lets begin the qualifying rounds! Numbers 1-2 come on up!" The gamemaker said as Juzo and Mamushi got up on the mats and they were parallel to each other as they looked at each other. Juzo took off his shirt and showed his manliness. Mamushi had a sports bra underneath as Mamushi then looked "FIGHT!" The gamemaker said as they darted at each other.

Juzo swung his fist at Mamushi as Mamushi ducked as she uppercutted Juzo in the stomach. Juzo then grabbed Mamushi's legs and threw her on the ground. "Juzo!" Mamushi said as Mamushi got up as she jumped in the air and leaned her right leg at Juzo as he grabbed her foot and gently threw her over the edge. "Number 1 has been qualifyed in the main battle!" The gamemaker said as Mamushi glared at Juzo.

"Numbers 3-4 please come up!" The gamemaker said as Ryugi and Shura walked on the little pratice mat. "I never hitted a student, but that is all gonna change" Shura said as Ryugi walked up as all the girls screamed. "Now lets do this" Ryugi said as Shura and Ryugi dashed at each other as the sound of footthumping and foot squeaks can be heard as Ryugi and Shura roundhouse kicked at the same time. WHAP! Both heels collided with each other as Ryugi and Shura were kicking at the same time WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP! Ryugi then jumped in the air and slammed Shura's face in the ground. Shura flipped and throwing Ryugi over her shoulder and he landed close to the edge. Ryugi flipped backwards and karate kicked Shura in the jaw. CRACK The sound of teeth breaking and blood spraying from her mouth.

"Man Ryugi is a good fighter" Rin said as Juzo "He was trained under Ossama in exorcisim but also in Karate and Tae Kwon Do" Juzo said as he seen Ryugi hopped in the air and kicked Shura in the face WHAP WHAP. The sounds of fist fights but it was already over. Shura was knocked from the arena and Ryugi won. "Number 11 gets to move to the main games! Please can we have 12 and 13 come on up!

Rin and Kinzo shook hands as they walked out and bowed.

THEY LAUNCHED AT EACH OTHER


End file.
